mindsimulatorfandomcom-20200214-history
Mind Simulator Wiki
Welcome to the Mind Simulator Wiki Mind Simulator - an RPG that no one can handle Mind Simulator RP Rules (CHAT ONLY) Welcome to Mind Simulator! This 8-player RPG is created by I Am Not Your Average Pony 2. Instructions: 1. Open this wiki chat. 2. Do "/me plugs the controller jack" and I'll assign you a player spot, i.e. If you be the first to plug in your controller jack, you'll be P2, and the next person to do this will be P3, and so forth. *Please note that I am always P1 on this RPG and I will do the spawning of items.* 3. Choose setting. The settings are various picks. Do "/me picks settingname" and the setting has been automatically selected courtesy of who picked it first. 4. Make sure your controller is plugged properly into the jack. If not, you may have to disconnect your controller by doing "/me unplugs the controller jack" and doing what is described in Step #2. However, this may cause the restarting of the game and data loss. 5. Enjoy roleplaying. That's right! Have fun playing in your simulated mind. You have missions to complete in that simulation. If you complete it, you will be awarded 10 MS Points. *MS Points are awarded to those who complete the missions shown in that particular simulated setting, i.e settingname is Apocalypse Ponyville; Mission: Kill all zombie ponies while sparing the good ones. If you kill just one good pony, you fail the mission.* So that's all of the basic rules. I hope you all enjoy roleplaying! : Additional features This RPG has a "!spawnitem" command, which means you can spawn literally whatever you want! Spawn this! Spawn that! Spawn everything! You can do whatever you want in this RPG. Who gives a about playing with items with very limited usage time? You can spawn that item and make it last by using the "!spawnitem:indestructible" command. No one's gonna ever want to get rid of this! : Special Mode This mode allows you to choose at most 3 players to play on your team. The other 4 will be on the opposing team. The game types are: Team Free-For-All and Capture the Flag. Team Free-For-All is a mode where one team gets a chance to eliminate the other team and a chance to score higher points. *Note: Use "!spawnitem weapon" for this mode.* If you are on a kill streak, you earn that many points times the kill streak you have, i.e. If you have a x4 Kill Streak, you will earn 4x more points. But if you get killed, your kill streak ends, and you respawn from your spawn area. Capture the Flag is a mode where one team has a chance to retrieve the stolen flag and get it back to their home base. If you do so under a streak, your score multiplier will increase by 2 instead of 1. Again, there will be a kill streak to increase your multiplier even faster. You can score mote points this way. *Again, use "!spawnitem weapon" for this mode.* So those are all of the additional features. I hope you all enjoy roleplaying! Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse